Goodbye, my friend
by LSMunch
Summary: What if Hermione died? How would Snape handle it?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. It all belongs to that genius of a woman JK Rowling and I somewhat hate her for it.

Now, on with the show.

"I look out to the hills, but it's not the trees I see. It's your face, staring back at me and I can't believe you're not here. I can't believe that you're not standing here beside me, enjoying this cool summer day. If only I had loved you more or kept you where I could make sure you would be all right. If only you hadn't been...

"I can't. I can't do 'if only' because if I do, I know I won't be able to live one more second without you by my side, helping me stand, helping me love, helping me live. I don't know what to do, what to say, how to live any more. I don't know how I ever lasted as long as I did without you. Maybe, if I hadn't met you, in a way, I would be better off. I wouldn't have to live with this constant pain deep inside me every day.

"But, then again, maybe it is a blessing that I knew you because now I know what love is and how much it hurts when you lose it. Maybe now, I'll hold onto any love I get because now I know that it doesn't always last forever. Nothing really does. I don't know anything any more, not what we had, what you were, what I am. It seems I only know how to write and think and mourn. Mourn for the loss in my life; mourn for your death.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to fully comprehend what happened from nineteen years ago up until this moment. Every minute that goes by without you in my life seems like eternity, but, like I said, nothing lasts forever. But it seems like your memory will live forever in my head, our precious times spent together playing over and over again. If I were to become immortal, so would my memory of you, no matter what happens to me, I would be cursed and blessed with your memory. I will forever live with you, if not physically, mentally.

"I know this is what everyone says, but I mean it, I know somewhere deep within my heart that I will never love anyone as much as I love you now, in this moment. There is no one that could compare to you, compare to your beauty, your intelligence, your ability to teach, to learn, to be. If anyone comes remotely close to what you were to me, I'll let you know, but don't expect that letter, expect my love every morning and every night because that's what you're going to receive every day I live.

"You know, I almost can't wait to die so I can see you in heaven and be with you once more. But I know that I should live my life to the fullest, even if you're not beside me, helping me out through life. Like I said, you'll hear from me every day, twice a day, for the rest of my life and longer.

"Goodbye Hermione. But it really isn't goodbye because you are always going to be with me. So I guess it's really, until next time, my friend. Until next time." Severus Snape placed the letter he had read aloud on the ground, at the foot of Hermione Granger Snape's grave. He walked a ways and coming upon a little boy, took the boy's hand. "Come on, Harry. Let's go home."

"What about mommy?" the little boy asked.

"She'll always be with us," Severus said, bending down on one knee in the grass. "Wherever we go, wherever you go. If there's one thing you ever remember son, remember that. She'll always be with us, Harry. Forever."

"Daddy?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, son."

"If mommy is always going to be with us, why are you crying? She's right here. That's what you said."

Severus smiled down at his son. He bent down and picked him up. "You're right, Harry. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Harry said, wiping the tears from Severus's face with his little hands. "I cried, too but I'm not anymore because you told me she's always gonna be with us."

Severus looked into his five-year-olds face. "You know, I think you're about the smartest five year old kid I know, son."

"And you're the smartest daddy I know."

"Thanks." He set Harry down gently and took his hand again. "Let's go home. What do you say?"

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure," Severus said, laughing at his son's way of doing things. "Anything you want."

A/N: Thanks for reading. I loved writing the letter to Hermione in this one. Sorry if Snape and Hermione's son being named Harry offends you, but that's the way it turned out. Chnage his name in your head if you want, but......

Anyways......


End file.
